


Stripped Bare

by stharridan



Series: The Little Things [8]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibs can't escape Tig no matter how hard he tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripped Bare

Chibs can't escape Tig's eyes. Not even once, and that's also with him trying.

It annoys Chibs, the way Tig smirks and flaunts around like the world is his, like he knows all the hidden secrets. Chibs feels like burying his fist into Tig's face whenever Tig flashes a grin at him as if he knows what Chibs is thinking.

Maybe he does know, because whenever Tig takes a shot at how Chibs is feeling, he often gets it right.

Chibs never knew he could be read so easily.

He hates it, but through Tig's eyes, Chibs is stripped bare.


End file.
